Noche de Películas
by 0'KamiTezuka'0
Summary: En la noche de películas... Chris y Beth compartieron un beso que cambió sus vidas. Despúes de mucho tiempo por fin había tomado el valor de decirle todo lo que había ahogado mientras pasaban los años.


**DISCLAIMER**

 **Los Guerreros Valientes (Bravest Warriors) son propiedad de su creador Pendleton Ward**

* * *

 **¡Ah! ¡Vale, vale! Mi primer fic en esta categoría –respira profundo- espero que les llegue a gustar a la mayoría. Al menos, podría decirse que sirve de entretenimiento. Saludos a los pocos seres que hablan español y saben la existencia de esta grandiosa serie.**

 **Bien, sin más que decir. Pueden continuar leyendo**

* * *

Era como la décimo octava vez en la que siquiera pensaba en cuantas veces Chris y ella habían tenido una noche de películas desde que eran tan solo unos infantes. Por alguna razón se sentía un poco inquieta, quizás era porque presentía que algo iba a pasar el día de hoy o quizás porque no había visto a Chris desde que atardeció.

El chico nunca se perdía de vista cuando era día de noche de películas, normalmente se veía alegre todo el tiempo hasta que llegaba el momento de ver la película. Por eso era extraño ¡no estaba por ningún lado!, hasta ella misma, Beth Tezuka podría admitir que a veces mostraba desinterés en esta actividad ¿Pero Chris?

Se sentó en su cama inquieta y algo preocupada, por un momento temiendo que Chris no se presentará a la noche de películas; y si así fuera ni siquiera podría pasar tiempo con Plum puesto que la habían castigado (quien sabe por qué razón). La pobre Merewif debía estar sumamente aburrida en su habitación.

Miró el reloj una vez más. "5:45pm"

-Hey Tezuka, ¿Quieres algo de compañía allí adentro? – dijo la voz del castaño desde el otro lado de la puerta de una forma coqueta

Beth se rió – Claro que no, estúpido – pronunció con una sonrisa, años de amistad también daban la confianza de insultar sin ofender. El chico frunció un poco el entrecejo y no precisamente por lo de "estúpido", últimamente Beth estaba más preocupada por Chris que por cualquiera y eso al castaño le molestaba un poco.

-¿Estas esperando a Chris? – preguntó sin ánimos

-Si… - dijo - no es común que no ande por aquí un día como este… - susurró, la noche de películas siempre había sido algo de **solo** ella y Chris. Y nunca cambiaría.

Danny envidiaba un poco a su amigo Chris cuando se trataba de la confianza de esos dos, sentía que nunca iba a ocupar un lugar importante en la vida de Beth. Danny comenzó a abrirse paso a la puerta entrando sin permiso a la habitación de Beth.

-¡Oye Beth…! – dijo, pero caso omiso puso nombrada

-¡Chris! – exclamó la chica ignorando por completo al castaño y casi tele transportándose para abrazar al rubio

Chris Kirkman apareció en la puerta de Beth en poco menos de un minuto, tenía incluso su piyama puesta – Hola Beth - correspondió el abrazo – Lamento haber llegado tarde… - el reloj del guante tan solo marcaba "5:59" - … tuve algunos inconvenientes… -

Ambos adolecentes se miraron al rostro sin notar como su amigo infortunado se iba de la habitación molesto y maldiciendo lo que se le cruzara.

-Creí que no ibas a venir – dijo con sinceridad

-¡Jah! – Exclamó el rubio mientras entraba por completo a la habitación – sabes que yo nunca falto a las promesas, Beth – la chica sonrió

Kirkman, aunque se notaba muy tranquilo en realidad se encontraba nervioso por el hecho de que se había decidido mientras venia en camino que se declararía a Beth.

\- ¿Y qué película quieres ver? – se acercó a su cama

-No sé – se acomodó en la ventana de Beth - ¿Bebes lechuga? – sonrió ante su pregunta que hizo reír a Beth

-No vemos esa desde que éramos unos niños –

-¿Quieres verla? Era tu favorita después de todo – dijo bajándose con intenciones de ir a buscarla, pero fue detenido por Beth

-¡Oh, no! Esta vez te toca a ti elegir una película – le dio la espalda – Yo iré por bocadillos –

No paso mucho tiempo para que Chris quedara solo en la habitación, su expresión fue mostrándose más afligida y nerviosa. Estaba decidido, esta vez Beth sabría el afecto que siempre ha sentido por ella.

La pelinegra llegó a su habitación con comestibles que se irían desvaneciendo en el transcurso de la película, encontrando a un Chris perdido en sus pensamientos.

-¿Sucede algo, Chris? – se acercó a él con el tazón de bocadillos en la mano. El chico se sobresaltó ya que no se había percatado de la presencia de su amiga - te ves algo nervioso –

-¡Ah! No, no sucede nada – se incorporó rápidamente – solo pensaba en que película ver… -

Beth se le quedo mirando un buen momento, lo conocía muy bien para saber que eso no era cierto – espero que no tenga que ver con vacas, cuando estas asustado es súper gracioso ver como sudas – rió

Después de que paso un rato en el que Chris se decidió por una película, escogió al menos una que habían visto tan solo una vez y para el gusto del rubio era una de sus favoritas. Ambos se encontraban sentados comiendo las golosinas mientras ponían atención a la película.

-sigo creyendo que ese tipo es un tonto – bromeó Beth

-déjalo que entre ahí, que remedio – respondió Chris con ambas manos detrás de su nuca

Beth se había terminado el último bocadillo que se encontraba, al mismo tiempo como era costumbre para ella apartando el tazón. Chris aun sosteniendo su atención a la película buscó un bocadillo con la mano, agarrando sin querer la mano de Beth.

Beth sintió el tibio contacto de la mano de su amigo, al estar en piyama no llevaba sus guantes. Chris al sentir lo mismo cruzó la mirada con Beth, el chico se enrojeció al instante, solo había que recordar lo tímido que era.

Pero solo una cosa pasaba por la mente del rubio, y era que quería tener a Beth a su lado, por siempre. Beth no comprendía porque la reacción de su mejor amigo.

Chris se dio cuenta de la cercanía en la que estaban ambos, de repente la vista de Chris se dirigió hacia los rosados labios de la chica.

Y segundos después, sin darse cuenta ya la estaba besando.

El chico sintió un escalofrió cuando sus labios tocaron los de ella. Ambos cerraron los ojos sin importarles el qué, cómo o por qué. Chris podía saborear todo lo que Beth había saboreado con anterioridad, su boca era lo más dulce que había probado en su vida.

Se separó de ella poco después temiendo lo que ella pudiera decir. Ambos ojos se miraron confundidos y con necesidad de saber qué sucedía en la cabeza de ambos.

Beth tenía que admitir que le había gustado besar a su mejor amigo. El rostro de la chica se tornó rojizo al darse cuenta de eso.

-Beth… y-yo…. – titubeó nervioso el rubio

El corazón de Beth latía a mil, hasta podría llegar a creer que podía llegar a sufrir una taquicardia. Con Chris no era casi tan diferente, estaba súper asustado de lo que pudo haber pensado su amiga.

-C-chris… -logró articular - ¿Por qué hiciste eso?-

Muy bien, Kirkman. Es ahora o nunca.

Inhalo profundo tomando toda la valentía posible, a enfrentarse a un posible rechazo de no una chica cualquiera, sino de la chica que amaba desde que eran pequeños.

-Beth – se detuvo ante la mirada de la susodicha – e-estoy enamorado de ti… - no le apartó la mirada, sintiendo que su corazón estallaría en cualquier momento.

Ella, algo distraída pensando en lo que él acababa de decir solo se limitó a abrazarlo

-ahora que lo pienso Chris… creo que también me he estado enamorando de ti… -

Beth estaba más tranquila ahora, al menos ahora Chris sabía que la noche de películas es muy importante para ella. Y después de esto, vaya que lo es.

 _En la noche de películas, Chris y Beth compartieron un beso que cambió sus vidas._

* * *

 **Y esa es la triste historia de cómo una película fue dejada de lado.**

 **Juro que me pareció súper extraño que en la primera temporada Danny estaba decidido a ayudar a Chris con Beth, ¡pero en la segunda él era el que estaba interesado en ella! Además después de que el "Lord Emocional" dijera que Danny y Beth se casaran yo simplemente atine a decir "¿Qué…?". Bueno, partiré ahora a las tierras lejanas de Fanfiction, no olvides dejar tu Review.**


End file.
